Iliana Moment
by BookSessed
Summary: A series of one-shots involving Iliana and her dumbness. Probabaly wouldn't read if you like her... Written by BookSessed and Paranormalcy! Review. Rated T for occasional launguage.


**Written by BookSessed and Paranormalcy. Again. XD**

**Oh man. Another story? We might get killed… XD But we have been planning this for AAAAAGGGESS. So, deal with it. (:**

**These will be mean, coz we both absolutely hate Iliana. XD**

**On with the chappie! (:**

All of the couples had gone out on a group date to some kind of theme park, and Iliana was left all alone in the huge house with specific instructions from Thierry to have dinner ready by the time they came back. It was getting closer and closer to when they were coming, and Iliana knew she had to get up from her lazy ass and actually do something productive. She sighed deeply and trudged to the kitchen. She couldn't really be bothered to make a proper meal, and figured that they would have already eaten, so she decided to make something sweet, like cookies.

She hummed quietly to herself as she got out various ingredients from the cupboard. Iliana felt sad that she was alone in the big house, and was more than slightly envious of all the soulmates. It was hard living with them, but Thierry had insisted, as she was a valuable Wild Power, one that others would definitely want to keep for themselves. It depressed her to think about how they would all be out having fun, and being with their soulmates without her. She knew she was one of the most important people in the world, but sometimes she felt as if nobody needed her, or wanted her.

Galen… Iliana though. Whenever she thought of Keller and Galen together, she felt as if she had been stabbed in the stomach. When she _saw _them together, it was as if the knife was being twisted. She loved Keller immensely, just like a sister, and yet, she also still loved Galen. Doing that blood ceremony and giving Galen to Keller had been one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do.

Pushing that thought out of her mind, Iliana distractedly began to prepare the mix for the chocolate chip cookies. She had long since learned that thinking like this just leaded to bitterness and she would regret it if she ever said anything. The only time she really got angry was whenever the rest of the Daybreakers treated her like she was an idiot; a baby. They did it so often and never thought about how Iliana felt, and the consequences of angering a Wild Power. More than once Iliana had imagined blasting them all to smithereens, especially Morgead and Ash.

Her hands were doing all of the work without her conscious mind even concentrating, which is probably how the mix-up happened…

* * *

><p>The Daybreakers filed in, naturally going towards the kitchen where the lovely smell was emerging.<p>

"Yum, smells good, Iliana! What are you cooking?" David said, peering through the oven door.

"Chocolate chip cookies." Keller said, with a deep sniff, being able to distinguish the scent.

"You guys ate dinner, right?" Iliana asked.

"Yup. This is just what we need." Ash said with a grin. "But how the hell did you make _cookies? _I have heard they require some intelligence…"

Iliana just pointedly ignored him and checked on the cookies. They looked just about done, being a soft, golden brown colour. Everyone looked hungrily at them, and David actually drooled slightly. Quinn tried to sneakily reach for a cookie, but Iliana skewered him with her eyes, which was surprising, as she would usually roll over straight away, intimidated by the vampires. She still wasn't entirely used to the idea of the Night World, other than witches, which felt totally natural to her.

Iliana carried the huge tray of cookies, which could easily feed about 50, with leftovers. But knowing the pig-ish Daybreakers, they would be gone in about 5 minutes, with them still hungry. Iliana neatly put 3 on a plate for everyone, and put them in front of each seat on the huge dining table. They all sat down and waited for Iliana's command.

"Dig in." Iliana said with a radiant smile.

Everyone immediately picked up a cookie and stuffed it into their mouths, not caring that it was too hot. Just as fast as they had eaten them, they all spat it out into their plates.

"What the _hell_ type of cookies are these!" Ash said, eyeing the plate of half eaten cookies.

"I told you, chocolate chip." Iliana said, looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"They taste like dog shit. Actually, I think dog shit would taste better." Morgead said.

Hannah looked confused. "How would you even know what dog… mess, tastes like?" She said.

"Seriously? Dog mess?" Morgead said, ignoring Thierry's warning looks. "You can't even say _shit?"_

"Guys! What was wrong with them?" Iliana said, talking over Hannah's retort.

"They weren't sweet at all. Did you even put any sugar in it? And you know you're only supposed to put a dash of salt, not the whole bag?" Keller said sarcastically.

"I decided not to put _any _salt in it, and I put extra sugar, so it tastes better." Iliana said in a small, confused voice.

"Iliana. I think you put salt instead of sugar…" Maggie said, trying to be nice to the blonde girl. But really, Maggie thought she made a whole new meaning to the whole 'dumb blonde' thing. **(A/N, no offence to blondes! I know that most of them are waaaaay clever, like Hannah! XD) **

"Ew. I just ate a freaking salt cookie. With chocolate in it." Jez said in disgusted tones.

"Well, I knew she wouldn't be able to make cookies. You need to be clever for that." Ash said in a triumphant voice. Mare kicked him in the shins before going to comfort the nearly crying Iliana.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Iliana said, before shrugging all the kind girls off and running upstairs.

"She had another Iliana moment then." Ash said, without surprise.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about. I can't taste anything different!" David said.

**First one done! This will be a series of one-shots, so they might be short as well. (:**

**Review! **

**(:**


End file.
